1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a bio-pesticide composition containing Trichoderma harzianum and Pseudomonas fluorescens. 
2. Description of Related Art
A standardized process for mass production of Trichoderma harzianum Rifai and Pseudomonas fluorescens (Migula) separately is known in the art. Such a process included liquid fermentation step and not solid fermentation. As it is, liquid fermentation process alone would result in the end product of bio-control agent formulation of inferior quality. Hence, by this process it is not economical to produce a bio-pesticide of T. harzianum or P. fluorescens. 
For the management of various soil borne pathogens, formulation of T. harzianum is being used widely on the various agricultural crops. Similarly formulation of P. fluorescens is also widely used for the management of various soil borne pathogens infecting various agricultural crops. There are also several reports on the efficacy of these two potential bio-agents against various soil borne pathogens infecting various agricultural crops. However, there is no organic product of combination formulation of these two bio-agents.